Sonic the Hedgehog: Aoi no Shinigami
by Ron the True Fan
Summary: 200 years ago, Sonic the Hedgehog was a Captain in the Gotai 13. Now he returns, only to find himself and his friends in the middle of a war! Bleach/Sonic the Hedgehog/Super Mario Bros crossover
1. Prologue: Captain Sonic

Sonic the Hedgehog: Aoi no Shinigami

Prologue: Captain Sonic

'Fifteen years. I've been here for fifteen fucking years.'

Sonic the Hedgehog sighed as he remembered what it was like not to be like this.

He enjoyed his time with his new friends, but honestly, this was annoying.

Being powerless didn't help at all. Oh, did I mention Sonic was a shinigami?

Probably not.

Either way, Sonic was long lived (1300 years old, but still a LOT younger then Yamamoto) and extremely powerful.

This particular story begins 15 years ago in the land of Hollows, Hueco Mundo.

Hueco Mundo: 1789 AD

Sonic was badly wounded, and his shihakushō was badly damaged.

The formally white haori was stained with the Hedgehog's blood, but otherwise fine.

His opponent was a Hollow, of course, but no normal one.

It was a Vasto Lorde, strongest out of all of them.

'Fucking Christ. This thing just won't die!'

The Hollow was mostly black, with blade-like hands and a horned mask.

"Bankai: Kuro-ka Gin-"

The Hollow impaled the Shinigami captain just short of him using his Bankai, then moved to behead him.

Sonic blocked it with his damaged shikaied sword, then kicked the Vasto Lorde in the face.

"Fuck. No wonder you Vasto Lordes are a force to be feared." The Hollow did not respond. "Bankai: Kuro-ka Ginkaze!"

Sonic's final release failed to work.

'Fuck. You're too badly damaged to Bankai, right Ginkaze?'

'_Indeed. This Hollow is too strong. You must use it_.'

'No. If I use it, I'll lose you and my powers.'

'_If you do not, you will die. I can return to you, but it will take some time_.'

Sonic steeled himself.

"Let's do it."

The wind picked up, and Sonic's reiatsu turned black.

"Saigo Kyūkyoku no Hikisa-fū."

The Hollow charged a Cero between its' horns, targeting the Hedgehog using the final release.

'Oh, boy.'

A black chokuto appeared in Sonic's hand.

"Die."

The Hollow roared and fired the Cero.

Sonic used his Saigo release's ultimate (and only) attack.

"Odayakana Sabaku."

A black gale of infused air struck the Cero, exploding on contact. (AN: BOOM!)

Everything within 100 kilometers was incinerated, as if a nuclear device went off.

A BIG nuclear device.

Sonic and the Hollow were gone.

Unknown location: Unknown Year

Sonic woke up in a forested area.

He still wore his shihakushō, but the chokuto that he had worn since he joined the Onmitsukidō and Gotai 13 was gone.

Sonic pointed at a tree.

"Hado 1: Sho."

Nothing happened.

"So I am powerless. FUCK!"

Still, he was completely healed, but that could be explained in only one way: his soul form created a gigai in order to protect itself, like a body grows skin to protect itself from the elements.

He took off the uniform, including the haori that carried the emblem of his division.

The only things he still had on were his gloves, socks and his red shoes with white fasteners and gold buckles.

'I still have my natural speed-that never goes away-and my homing attack. Hakuda's just advanced hand-to-hand combat, so I still have that. Hohō training's still going to be useful, even if I can't shunpo. Kido is worthless, but reciting the spells once in a while isn't a bad idea. Zanjutsu...no. Not without Ginkaze.'

"HO HO HO HO HO!"

Sonic looked up to see a strange machine flying up above.

This was the first meeting between Sonic the Hedgehog and Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik.

Station Square: 2012 AD

After kicking Eggman's ass the first time, (AN: Events of Sonic the Hedgehog 1991) Sonic met Miles 'Tails' Prowler. He was just a kid at the time, but Sonic took care of him. Then Eggman came back, this time with a massive Death Star-like station and a robotic Sonic. Sonic defeated him with ease after getting his hands on the seven Chaos Emeralds. (AN: Events of Sonic the Hedgehog 2) After that, the Death Egg crashed on Angel Island, and Sonic decided to destroy it once and for all. THAT was when he met Knuckles the Echidna. The gullible bastard was tricked and, well, you know the rest of THAT story. (AN: Events of Sonic the Hedgehog 3 and Sonic & Knuckles)

Sonic thought he earned himself a break from all that, but when Eggman took over a small planetoid and kidnapped a young girl after the total destruction of the Death Egg, shit hit the fan, especially with Metal Sonic. (AN: Do I even need to tell you what game THIS is from?)

After that, and more bouts of idiocy from Eggman over the next 7 years, Sonic had to deal with Eggman trying to destroy Station Square, and then had to destroy Perfect Chaos. (AN: Events of Sonic Adventure/SADX) Even then, Sonic wasn't even given a chance to rest when GUN arrested him for stealing a Chaos Emerald.

He broke out of the Mi-24 that was transporting him to Prison Island, but was captured after he met Shadow for the first time. Eventually, both Hedgehogs defeated the Final Hazard, saving Earth from destruction. (AN: Sonic Adventure 2/Battle, and that helicopter Sonic was in was an actual helicopter: the Mil Mi-24 'Hind-D', to be exact)

The stress was increased when it seemed Eggman was about to conquer the world, but in reality, it was Metal Sonic, who had captured Eggman and used his own forces against them, copying their biological data.

The robot hedgehog didn't count on the Chaos Emeralds, though. (AN: Sonic Heroes)

Even so, Sonic couldn't help much with the Black Arms Incident: Shadow had to save them all. (AN: Events of Shadow the Hedgehog)

The Solenana Incident was his most trying, as he actually DIED that time, even if no one but him remembered. (AN: Three guesses, and only one counts)

His most recent adventure involved him going through time itself, meeting his younger self.

Now Eggman (or Eggmen, if his past self was counted) was trapped in a pocket dimension. (AN: Generations. Don't bitch: it's canon)

This lead to Sonic going into an alternate universe less then a year later, meeting two heroic brothers: the Super Mario Bros.

Their surnames actually WERE Mario: the shorter, elder brother was named Mario Lucius Giovanni Mario and the younger, taller brother was named Luigi Agrippa Pollux Mario.

Both were plumbers in New York City before somehow ending up in the Mushroom Kingdom.

During this, Sonic regained the use of his spiritual energy when he fought the King of the Koopas, Bowser.

He used shunpo for the first time in 20 years to dodge some of Bowser's attacks, then used his favorite hado on Bowser.

"Seeping crest of turbidity! Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness!"

Bowser wondered what the hell Sonic was yelling about when he was encased in the black box of death.

"HADO 90: KUROHITSUGI!"

Oh, yes, he loved that gravity-controlling spell, mainly because he had too much of it to use any of the low level ones properly. (AN: In short, his Sho breaks bones)

Still, when Sonic got back, that's all he could do: he just regained his kido abilities.

He still didn't have his zanpakutō. And he used jinzen every fucking day. In fact, he was isolating himself from everyone, making them worry about the Hedgehog.

'This is getting ridiculous! I have control of my spiritual energy back! Why can't I use Ginkaze?!'

"Sonic!"

Sonic turned to the door.

Tails, Knuckles and Shadow were outside the door. Tails and Knuckles were worried about him. Shadow just wanted to know what the fuck was going on with the blue hedgehog.

Sonic wanted to be left alone, and he was VERY tempted to use Sōren Sōkatsui and Kurohitsugi to prove his point.

"What is it?!"

All three were taken aback by Sonic's hostile tone.

He sighed.

"Sorry. Have a lot on my mind."

"Clearly. There's something coming this way: massive, black with a pointy-nosed mask-" 'A fucking Gillian-Class Menos Grande?! Shit!' Sonic ran out of the hut he was staying in. 'Ginkaze, if there was any time I needed you, it's right fucking now!'

As Shadow stated, there was a Gillian-class Menos there.

"Seeping crest of turbidity! Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness! Hado 90: Kurohitsugi!"

The box formed around the Hollow, but something BAD happened: it grew in power when the spell was completed, turning into a tiger-like creature.

'Shit!'

"Hado 4: Byakurai!"

Lightning launched from the hedgehog's fingertips, but the Hollow, now an Adjuchas-Class, dodged with ease.

'Fuck! I need my zanpakutō!'

The Tiger Hollow went for his head. 'GINKAZE!'

'_I heard you the first time, Sonic_.'

Suddenly, Sonic was launched outside his gigai, holding the chokuto he was known to use, back in his shihakushō and haori, even if they were tattered.

"Hey, bitch. Time to show you what I'm really made of. Tear Asunder, Ginkaze!"

Sonic's white reiatsu encircled him, then two attacks struck the Hollow, hacking off the legs.

The white wall vanished, revealing Sonic wearing arm and leg armor under his uniform.

His sword had also changed, the blade turning silver in color with wind motifs on it. "Kyūkyoku no Hikisa-fū!"

Another white, reishi-impregnated wind attack launched from Sonic's blade, destroying the Hollow.

'It's good to be back.'

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Sonic turned to face the other three, who had just arrived.

'Of _course_ they have to be spiritually aware. I've spent all my time around them!'

'_This is to be expected_.'

The blue hedgehog that was the former 5th division captain sighed.

"I am only going to explain this once, so listen up."

His now-red eyes shined in the afternoon light.

"I am a shinigami."

An hour later

Shadow had little choice but to take Sonic's word as the truth.

After all, those attacks were not linked to the Chaos Emeralds.

How could they be if Shadow couldn't sense their power in them?

"You're from an alternate universe and from the past."

"I was born in the Soul Society on June 23rd, 358 AD. I am 1473 years old, and one of the oldest Captains in the Gotai 13."

Everyone's jaws hit the ground at this point in time.

"Holy. Fuck."

"OLDEST?"

"Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto and Yachiru Unohana are the only ones older then me. I was not a founding member of the Gotai 13, but I did make captain, taking the position for over 6 centuries." Sonic sighed. "And therein lays the rub." "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"The more reiatsu, or spiritual pressure, and reiryoku, or spiritual energy, you have, the longer you live as a shinigami. Yamamoto was 2500 years old when I was born, so he's a perfect example. I haven't been able to use my powers for 15 years. That means my unholy levels of reiatsu have been endangering your lives. I could have KILLED you without you or I knowing it. In fact, if it weren't for the fact that I'm controlling it now and that I'm wearing four times the regular number of limiters on me, you would be dead right fucking now."

Sonic's knowledge of bakudo allowed him to create heavy-duty limiter seals within seconds, and he was wearing all of them on his right arm.

"Four times?"

"And all of them are designed for high-Captain-level officers. I'm wearing 12 of them, so be glad that I'm worried about you."

12 was a relatively high number.

"We're not the only ones who have spent the most time around you."

"Amy, Cream and the others either are younger and thus more resistant then you guys or don't spend that much time around me at all." Amy and Cream were the key examples of the former, Team Chaotix and the Babylon Rouges the latter.

Then they had a bigger problem.

"The Mario Bros. I used unrestrained kido near them."

"Kido?"

"Bakudo 1: Sai."

Suddenly, Shadow's arms were bound behind his back.

"What the f-"

He fell on his face before finishing his sentence.

"THAT was a kido spell: bakudo 1: Sai, to be exact. Bakudo are binding and defensive barrier spells while hado are the polar opposite. All of them are meant to hit a target hard, usually to kill. My Sho, which is supposed to be harmless, can kill if aimed at the right place. Again, too much reiatsu. If it weren't for my limiters, that Sai would've killed you, Shadow."

Shadow, while pissed that he had been used as a test subject for a kido spell, was grateful that Sonic had those limiters.

Death was NOT fun.

"I used full power, unrestrained hado spells near them. I need to get to the Soul Society and fix this problem. You guys need to be drained of any excess reiatsu that I forced into you, and only the 4th Division can do something like that. That includes the Marios."

Tails got up.

"Better get that portal ready then."

Sonic nodded.

"We're going straight to E. Gadd's after we pick up the Bros. Finding the universe where the Soul Society is going to be a bitch in and of itself. We'll need him to pinpoint its' location."

Didn't expect THAT, did we?

Sonic, former Captain of the 5th Division: fits with his mindset of 'dangerous and self-sacrificing'.

And as for the names of the Mario Bros, I wanted something that said 'they will do great things, but they won't let it get to their heads'. And to my knowledge, there's only two Mario/Bleach crossovers on the site, and one makes Mario sound like an egomaniac. I always pictured him and his brother as more...humble.

MUCH more humble, as both have nearly DIED more then once.

Sonic's a pre-Aizen captain: bastard wasn't even in the Shin'o Academy when Sonic 'disappeared'.

As for the Hollow... read the latest manga chapters. It's THAT one.

Time travel's a bitch, ain't it?

(The Black Hollow appears out of nowhere)

AUTHOR: Uh-oh. (Pulls out Sakurahina and Bankais)

Glossary (For Sonic fans who have NO idea what the hell the Bleach terms mean)

Shinigami: Japanese for 'God of Death'; in _Bleach_, a shinigami is a soul that has the powers to purify evil spirits known as Hollows.

Hollows/Hueco Mundo: Hollows are souls that have not been sent to the Soul Society, becoming twisted monsters running off instinct and the need to fill the hole in their hearts. Hollows are known by masks and holes in their bodies. Menos Grande (Spanish: Small Big) are powerful Hollows that come in three types: Gillian (massive and black with a mask, normally with a pointed nose) Adjuchas (smaller, but more powerful then any Gillian) and Vasto Lorde (Shit your pants out of fear and prey for mercy) in order of power level, lowest to highest. Hollows who gain shinigami powers are called Arrancar. (Spanish for To Tear, Japanese for Torn Mask) Hueco Mundo is a desert realm and the home of all Hollows.

Shikai: Initial release for a zanpakutō, which normally requires a release command. (I.e Tear Asunder, Ginkaze)

Bankai: 'Final' release of a zanpakutō, which increases power to at least ten times that of a shikai. (I.e Kuro-ka Ginkaze)

Saigo release: The true final release, which strips a shinigami of his or her powers while delivering one final, ultra-powerful attack. The powers of the user can recover given enough time, although the zanpakutō spirit will be very, VERY pissed once you recover them. (Sonic want to avoid using it at any cost, so Ginkaze is not THAT angry.)

Saigo Kyūkyoku no Hikisa-fū: Sonic's Saigo release, translated as 'Final Ultimate Tearing Wind'.

Kyūkyoku no Hikisa-fū: Sonic's wind-based attack, akin to the Getsuga Tensho. Translated as 'Ultimate Tearing Wind'.

Odayakana Sabaku: Akin to Saigo no Getsuga Tensho's Mugetsu. Translated as 'Windless Desert'.

Gotai 13, also spelt Gotei 13: The military force of the Soul Society. Loosely translated as 'Thirteen Guard Divisions of the Imperial Court'. They are based in the Seireitei, or Court of Pure Souls, in the Soul Society.

Gigai: Translated as 'False Body', a gigai is just that: an artificial body a shinigami enters if on reconnaissance duty or to hide from Hollows in the world of the living. Sometimes they are used for a shinigami to recover if wounded or powerless.

Kurohitsugi: The 90th Hado spell, and one of the deadliest, creating a black hole-like effect inside a black box topped with spears. The translation, quite fittingly, is 'Black Coffin'.

Sōren Sōkatsui: the 73rd Hado spell, which is a doubled version of Hadō 33: Sōkatsui, as the user fires two blue bursts of blue spiritual energy with much greater potency than the single shot variety. Translated, the name means 'Twin Lotus' Blue Fire Crash Down', which is fitting.

Zanpakutō: Translated as 'Soul-Cutting Sword', it is the main weapon, other then kido, of a shinigami. It usually take the form of a Japanese sword of some type in the sealed state. The sword has a living spirit, taken from the wielder's soul. All zanpakutō are unique in their powers and abilities.

Chokuto: Older-style straight Japanese longsword. Sonic's sealed zanpakutō is a modified chokuto with a katana-style hilt and guard.

Byakurai: The fourth hado spell. If you have ever wanted to feel like Darth Sidious or Count Dooku, this is your spell, as it fires a bolt of lightning at the target. It is the easiest hado to modify. Translated as 'Pale Lightning'.

Sho: The first, and weakest, hado spell. It pushes the target away without causing damage in most cases. Translated as 'Thrust'. Sonic's Sho is not harmless, as he has too much power. Thus, it can kill if used improperly.

Sai: The first bakudo spell, which binds the target's arms behind his or her back. Translated as 'Seal'.

Reiatsu/Reiryoku: Translated as 'spiritual pressure' and 'spiritual energy', respectively. All beings have it, but only those with high levels of both become shinigami. The higher it gets, the easier it is to detect, and high-level shinigami suppress theirs to keep from crushing those around them. Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto is the strongest shinigami of all, and does not need to, as his is too high to normally detect. In canon, only two can detect him. (Those being Sosuke Aizen and Ichigo Kurosaki, both after Aizen arrived in Karakura Town)

Shihakushō: Translated as 'Garment of the Dead', this is the standard shinigami uniform. It is predominately black. Captains wear a white haori (a Japanese formal overcoat) with the emblem of their Division over-top their shihakushō. Sonic's haori is of the 5th division, and has a light blue inner lining.

Onmitsukidō: The SEALs, SAS and Spetsnaz of the Soul Society military, the Onmitsukidō (Special Mobile Unit) do what the Gotai 13 cannot. They prize speed above all. (Which makes no fucking sense to the Author. Speed is good, but I prefer actual fucking stealth!) The Commander of the 2nd Division is also the Commander of the Onmitsukidō.

Kido: Loosely translated as 'Demon Arts', kido is another weapon used by a shinigami. Kido are divided into hado (Offensive Arts) and bakudo, (Sealing Arts, which actually comprise of sealing, barriers and miscellaneous spells) which can be modified. Almost all kido need an incantation to use effectively. A branch of the Soul Society's military forces is dedicated to kido, and is known, appropriately, as the Kido Corps.

Hakuda: Translated as 'White Hits', hakuda is the shinigami art of hand-to-hand combat. The 2nd Division and Onmitsukidō are masters of this art, with the shikai of the current commander of both (Shaolin 'Suì-Fēng' Fēng) being the ultimate expression of this mentality.

Ginkaze: Translated as 'Silver Wind', it is the name of Sonic's zanpakutō.

Kuro-ka Ginkaze: Translated as 'Black-Clad Silver Wind', it is the name of Sonic's Bankai.

Aoi no Shinigami: Story title, translated as 'Blue Death God'. Fitting, as this is about Sonic in the Bleach canon.

(While the Author is fighting the Black Hollow, Kenpachi Zaraki takes over his normal job)

ZARAKI: Get ready, kiddies, because there's going to be a lot of fights in the future!

Next Time on Aoi no Shinigami: Sonic goes to the Mushroom Kingdom to get the Mario Bros, not knowing he's taking them into a warzone.

ZARAKI: I want in on that fight! (Kenpachi warcries/laughs just as he jumps into the fight between the Hollow and the Author)

Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 1: Super Mario Bros

Sonic the Hedgehog: Aoi no Shinigami

Chapter 1: Super Mario Bros/Warzone

Recap: Sonic the Hedgehog, former Captain of the 5th Division, has regained his shinigami powers after 20 years. Now he must help save his friends from his own power, but he has no idea what he and the others are getting into.

"So, that high-speed thing you did-"

"It's called shunpo."

Shadow narrowed his eyes.

"Can we learn it?"

Sonic sat in Tails' lab, answering questions left and right.

"It's part of the shinigami Hohō art. I'm one of the faster ones capable of it. It's taught at the Shin'o Academy. The Onmitsukidō would kill for someone like you, Shadow."

"Onmitsukidō?"

"Secret Mobile Task Force. Speed freaks, the lot of them. They value nothing but hand-to-hand skills and speed. Knuckles would fit in with either the 11th or my own Division, the 5th, and Tails...not sure about him. Kido Corps, if he learned a few spells."

Sonic, while answering their questions, was also cleaning and repairing his uniform.

20 years without being cleaned, or even basic repairs mad it look very ratty.

The only thing in good enough condition was his haori.

The rest...

"I think I'm going to need a new shihakushō."

The whole thing was torn to pieces.

"Fucking Vasto Lorde bastard destroyed my fucking uniform. And I just got it, too."

Sonic sighed once more. "Back in a few minutes."

Sonic left the house, getting the materials and tools he needed to make his new shihakushō.

It took him three minutes, but the crafting of a shihakushō, the combat uniform of the Gotai 13's mighty warriors, was an art that took HOURS.

Even Sonic knew better then to rush it.

Shadow watched Sonic carefully make the uniform for over an hour, then turned his attention to Tails.

"At luck in getting that thing to work?"

"It barely worked the first time. I need more power in order to-"

"Hado 4: Byakurai."

A lightning bolt hit the exposed transformer, giving the machine life once more.

They looked at Sonic, who simply smirked.

"I have fucking lightning hands."

"How-"

"Byakurai is one of the easiest spells to modify. Lower level ones usually are. A few tweaks and you have a power source."

"Living fucking Tesla Coil."

"Zap."

A lightning bolt flashed past Shadow's head.

"FUCK!"

Sonic continued cutting and sewing together the uniform.

Thanks to Sonic's...inventive use of Byakurai, the portal device (which was actually built by Eggman, but procured by Tails through many different channels) was ready for use within four hours.

By coincidence, Sonic's shihakushō was ready at the same time.

"Ready to go, guys?"

"Hang on!"

Sonic put the final layer of his shihakushō, the cleaned and slightly warm white haori, on.

Even Shadow had to admit...Sonic looked badass.

"Ready."

Tails prepared to activate the portal, but they had another problem: lack of power.

"Uh, Sonic?"

The former Captain of the 5th sighed.

"Hado 4: Byakurai."

This one was a lot more potent then the last, giving it enough power to open a portal to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"In we go."

The Captain ran through, laughing all the while.

"Oh, fuck. That's a bad sign."

"What?"

"Sonic cackling like that."

Mushroom Kingdom

Mario and Luigi didn't expect Sonic to run in through the portal once more, only dressed in what looked like a militarized formal outfit. "Sonic! Welcome back!" The blue blur looked at the Mario Bros, then at the location he was in: right in front of Peach's Castle. 'Typical.' "Listen, Mario-" Suddenly, Tails, Shadow and Knuckles came through as well. "Don't do that again! You scared the shit out of us!" "What, me laughing?" "YES!" Luigi voiced the bros' chief thought. "Sonic, what are you wearing?"

"Ah, I knew I would have to explain the shihakushō. I'll tell you on the way to E. Gadd's."

Just outside Professor E. Gadd's lab: 3 hours later

Mario and Luigi simply let the story sink in.

Sonic was like one of the Boos, only he hunted things like them down.

"That explains those magic attacks you used the last time you were here."

"The art is called kido, and yes it does. We need to find MY universe."

"I thought you were from the one these guys were from?"

Sonic shook his head.

"If I was, I'd be back in the Soul Society, explaining my...absence to the Central 46 and Captain-General Yamamoto. Not something I want to do, but duty's duty."

Mario opened the door to the lab, then entered.

"Professor! Where are you!"

"I'm over here, Mario! Come in!"

The short, nearly bald scientist was working on the Mushroom-end of the portal, built from local materials.

Sonic sighed.

"I'll be frank, Professor. We need your help."

"Ah, yes. I know why!"

Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"You do?"

"Yes, I do! I have seen that uniform many times in my life. The shihakushō, I believe it is called, yes?"

"That's right."

Gadd chuckled.

"Good thing I have found where they come from."

Sonic tuned out E. Gadd's explanation.

'-But I can modify the portal o send you there." "Do it. These kids need help."

"Kids?"

"I'm over 1400 years old. You five are still in the fucking WOMB to me." Sonic smirked. That was the truth. "I will have it ready with Tails' help in less then an hour, Sonic-san!"

"Good. I'll be teaching the Marios something in the meantime."

"Teaching the Marios?"

"They have more reiatsu then all three of you. They aren't carrying Quincy Crosses, so they can't use those damned powers."

Sonic had nothing against the Quincies, but he had a LOT against the use of their powers.

'I should've taught a few of them some fucking kido spells! That turns any Quincy power into a shinigami one!'

He'd done that with a young Quincy over 500 years before he left his time and universe.

It worked perfectly and the girl was inducted into the Gotai 13: his division, actually.

Poor girl died fighting that bastard Juhabach, though.

'I ever find that asshole, he dies, Bankai stealing medallion or not.'

Sonic left, the Mario Bros following him outside.

He was going to teach them the Sōren hado techniques, which were the supercharged versions of Shakkahō and Sōkatsui.

55 minutes later

Sonic was impressed by the two brothers and their ability to learn.

Their ultimate attack, the Finale, was enhanced by their hado spells.

Mario used the weaker Hado 71: Sōren Shakkahō.

While it was basically the same as Sōren Sōkatsui, it was red and the beams were narrower.

A perfect fit for the wide-range Mario Finale.

Luigi used Hado 73: Sōren Sōkatsui, which had wider blue beams.

The Luigi Finale wasn't as powerful as the Mario Finale, but had slightly longer range and was narrower.

The power issue was rectified with Sōren Sōkatsui just as Mario's range issue was handled by the longer ranged Sōren Shakkahō.

But the Bros had the power to FUSE their ultimate attacks. The Bro Finale...

That STILL gave Sonic nightmares.

'As powerful as a 90s level hado and practically unstoppable, capable of destroying Bowser's Keep in one shot. No wonder they don't use it. It's like me and Odayakana Kurohitsugi.'

His own version of, in his personal opinion, the most powerful hado spell was so powerful Captain-General Yamamoto outlawed its' use.

The last person he used it on was killed without the incantation.

He'd never used its' modified incantation, so he did not know its' true strength.

And just like Sonic, the Mario Bros did not know the limits of the Bro Finale.

And with the added power of two hado spells, Ryūjin Jakka, and maybe even Zanka no Tachi, would have a run for its' money in reducing all creation to ashes.

"Good work, boys. And NEVER use the Bro Finale EVER AGAIN."

He paused.

"ESPECIALLY with the Sōren hado!"

The original was bad enough.

Thinking about the modified one was not a good idea. Period.

"Sonic, the portal's ready!"

Sonic turned to face the bros.

"Come on, boys."

While kind of tired, the Super Mario Bros were ready to kick ass, as they packed every one of their power-ups-from cape feathers to fire flowers-to go with them.

They were not ready for what was to come their way, especially since Sonic had no idea what was on the other side.

Soul Society: Seireitei

Sonic was ready to walk on in from the Seireitei's main Senkaimon.

Instead, he and his team were in midair, inside a spiritually charged bubble.

A bubble with 7 occupants.

'Two of them are clearly shinigami, if their reiatsu says anything. One of them is a Quincy. I know a Fullbringer when I see one. The girl, no clue, but the black haired kid is clearly a noble: Shiba, from the look of things.'

He liked the Shibas: they threw badass parties and everybody was invited.

"Oh. Sorry about this."

"Who the fuck are you?!"

He looked at the orange haired shinigami.

'Holy hell, his signature is massive! I think he's Captain-Level! And that sword on his back is NOT sealed.'

Sonic knew a constant release when he saw one.

It wasn't lack of control that caused it: the spirit simply did not want to be sealed.

"Sonic?"

He looked at the black cat.

'Wait, talking black cat.'

"Yoruichi _Shihoin? Is that YOU?" _

_"Good guess." _

_Everyone was surprisingly composed. _

_After all, Sonic was an anthropomorphic hedgehog. _

_He was rare enough. _

_Now there were two, plus an echidna and a fox, not including the fire-wielding Super Mario Bros. _

_"We're trying to break into the Seireitei. If you could help-" _

_"Oh, boy. Not the way I wanted to go home, but nothing we can do about that." _

_He turned to his team. _

_"On the floor, NOW!" _

_Everyone sat down as Sonic poured his spiritual energy into the at the center. _

_"Care to introduce yourselves?" _

_The Quincy looked at the haori, then answered. _

_"Uryū Ishida." _

_'Great, an Ishida. I HATE those guys.' _

_Idiots and hardliners, they fought to the last. _

_Sonic showed them no mercy, showing them the power of Kuro-ka Ginkaze. _

_The Fullbringer nodded, then spoke. _

_"Yasutora Sado." _

_'Never fuck with him.' _

_The girl smiled. _

_"I'm Orihime Inoue! Pleased to meet you!" _

_'____Kill her, __please,____ Sonic. She reminds me of Amy__.' _

_'I know.' _

_The Shiba snorted. _

_"Ganju Shiba." _

_The only one in the shihakushō other then Sonic scoffed. _

_"Ichigo Kurosaki." _

_'Oh, shit.' _

_A Kurosaki, a fucking QUINCY, with shinigami powers?! _

_Sure, they weren't fighters (they preferred healing and nothing else, so the Gotai left them alone) but they were also the most powerful! _

_'But I see Shiba influence. His father, most likely. Great, a Pureblood Quincy/shinigami hybrid. I ____hate__ it when that happens.' _

_Sonic only dealt with one in the past. _

_He nearly died four times. _

_'And he's at least four times more powerful then the asshole I fought!' _

_The Marios introduced themselves next, followed by Shadow, Tails and Knuckles. _

_"We're coming up on the barrier! Brace yourselves!" _

_'This is not going to be pretty.' _

_And pretty, it was not, as when the orb hit the barrier, both exploded. _

_Sonic grabbed the two Shibas (known and unknown) while Shadow latched onto Ishida and Inoue. Knuckles and Tails fell into the 7__th__ Division while the Mario Bros power dived toward the Second. _

_Sonic kept the two kids on course, avoiding the 11__th__ Division with a vengeance. _

_He, instead, targeted the 10__th__ while Shadow, Ishida and Inoue fell into the 5__th__. _

_Sonic drew Ginkaze from his sheath. _

_"Tear Asunder-" _

_10 feet from the ground, he finished the command. _

_"Ginkaze!" _

_The hedgehog controlled the air, allowing him to balloon the trio down, although a few trees were destroyed on landing. _

_"Welcome to the Seireitei. To be specific, the 10__th__ Division." _

_Ichigo noticed the haori on Sonic's back and the emblem of the 5__th__. "You're a Captain?!" _

_"Former captain. Haven't been here for a while. Someone replaced my ass." _

_Two reiatsu signatures appeared to their left. _

_"Shiba-taicho?!" _

_Sonic looked at the two shinigami. One was short with white hair and wore the white haori of the 10__th__. _

_The other was a rather well-endowed blonde woman _wearing_ the 10__th__'s lieutenant's badge around her waist. _

_'Fuck. His old man must've been their former captain.' _

_Sonic grabbed the two Shibas and shunpo'ed off._

_And instead of running into Ikkaku and Yumichika, they run into Hitsugaya and Matsumoto._

_As for the two confusing Ichigo for Isshin, that's easily explained._

_Shock, dust and distance._

_And I have more news: a lot of my stories are going into hiatus until I get a better computer._

_They include ____Babylon's Guardian, Sword in the Stone __and____ Loki's Fall__, even though I haven't been writing anything in the THAB universe for over 2 years._

_In short,. if it gets updated, it's still on._

_And don't expect another quick update: I'm actually working on WSR: The Lost Tales, and this is just a sideshow for me._

_Glossary_

_Quincy: Japanese for 'Monk of Destruction', Quincies are the living anti-thesis of a shinigami: any Hollow they kill, the soul of the Hollow, as well as any they have eaten, is destroyed. In circa 900 AD, the shinigami and the Quincies fought in a massive war, with the Quincies losing. Most of them were killed, although a few survived. They use crosses to focus their destructive powers most of the time, and Vandenreich personnel have star-shaped medallions that can steal a shinigami's Bankai. The two sides clashed once more 10 years after Sonic disappeared, with the Quincies being driven to near-__extinction._

_Sōren Shakkahō: The 71__st__ hado spell that serves as a supercharged version of the 31__st__, Shakkahō. It creates two beams of fiery red energy rather then one. (Note: this spell is non-canon, but DOES make sense once you think about it)_

_Sōren Sōkatsui: The 73__rd__ hado spell, which serves as a supercharged version of the 33__rd__, Sōkatsui. It was partly developed from Sōren Shakkahō, as it creates two beams of fiery blue energy rather then one._

_Finale: The Mario Brothers, once they entered the Mushroom Kingdom, had gained the power to manipulate fire. This explains their fireball powers. The ultimate expression of those powers is the Finale. Mario developed his first, although Luigi mastered its' use faster. Even so, it is normally referred to as the Mario Finale, as the first one to use it was Mario, and their surname is Mario. (Based off of Mario's Final Smash in ____Super Smash Brothers Brawl__: the Mario Finale. Luigi's is slightly different)_

_Bro Finale: As the name suggests, the Bro Finale is a combined Finale attack, and is at least ten times strong then the separate Finales. And that's when the Bros are trying to NOT destroy everything in sight. Both Bros must stand beside one another to use the attack. Sonic once witnessed it destroy Bowser's Keep in one shot._

_Sōren Finale: With the addition of the hado spells Sōren Shakkahō and Sōren Sōkatsui, the Finales get almost as powerful as the Bro Finale. Mario has the first spell while Luigi has the second._

_Sōren Bro Finale: To Sonic (and likely, the readers) this is the ultimate nightmare fuel. Combining the powers of the Bro Finale, Sōren Shakkahō and Sōren Sōkatsui, it has the raw power to rival Zanka no Tachi._

_Odayakana Kurohitsugi: Translated, it means 'Windless Black Coffin'. This is Sonic's custom version of Kurohitsugi, although the effect is unknown as of this chapter. Due to Sonic's status as a powerful Captain, it is likely that is it at least twice as powerful as the original at full power. Incantation, unknown at this time, but similar to Kurohitsugi._

Fullbringer: In Layman's terms, a Fullbringer is a human with Hollow powers. All powers are unique, like Hollows themselves. Sonic has run into more then a few in his time, but never said anything about it.

Next Time on _Aoi no Shinigami_: The Mario Brothers land in the 2nd Division, and you know THAT'S just not going to end well.

For the 2nd Division.

Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 2: SMB vs Suì-Fēng

Sonic the Hedgehog: Aoi no Shinigami

Chapter 2: Super Mario Brothers vs. 2nd Division Captain Suì-Fēng/Seireitei Blitz

Recap: Sonic and Company have entered the Seireitei! But not the way he wanted to. Now, caught between the Gotai 13 and the intruding Ryoka, Sonic has decided to help them and discover just what the hell is going on. Meanwhile, the Mario Brothers have landed in less then welcoming territory: the barracks of the 2nd Division!

If there was one thing the Mario Brothers knew how to do, it was land without breaking bones.

They were famous for their jumping abilities as well as their fire-wielding powers.

Problem was, the ground collapsed when they landed.

"Hang on!"

Mario landed on his feet, destroying a building.

Luigi, on the other hand, caved in a man's skull.

Unknown to Luigi, it was the Lieutenant of the 2nd division, Marechiyo Ōmaeda, who was killed on impact.

"Whoops! Sorry!"

He jumped off the dead man's head, landing in the destroyed building beside his brother.

"Mario, I-"

"Don't worry. You didn't do it on purpose."

Mario, thanks to Sonic's descriptions, knew these guys: Onmitsukidō/2nd Division.

They jumped at the Marios, but they didn't stand a chance in hell.

"Mario Finale!"

A one-handed blast took down the poor bastards almost too quickly.

"Stand down!"

A woman wearing a haori landed nearby.

She was short, wore two braids that ended in brass rings and wore a rather...tight-fitting uniform.

"Who are you, Ryoka? Might as well ask your names."

Mario got ready to jump.

"Mario Lucius Giovanni Mario."

Luigi straightened his hat.

"Luigi Agrippa Pollux Mario. We're the Mario Brothers!"

"I'll deal with them myself."

The men backed the hell off.

"I owe you two that much, at least: you killed my Lieutenant. Incompetent fool deserved it, so to show my thanks, I'll fight you myself without my men interfering."

She ditched the haori and drew her zanpakutō.

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!"

The sword transformed into a metal gauntlet with a stinger twice as long as her middle finger.

Mario and Luigi had an idea of what that thing was going to do.

After all, the name meant 'hornet'.

"I am Suì-Fēng, Captain of the 2nd Division. And I am your executioner!"

Mario looked at his brother.

"Ready?"

Luigi nodded.

"Let's-a Go!"

Both brothers disappeared, as if they used shunpo.

"What the-"

Suì-Fēng barely sensed Mario get in behind her and-

'What the fuck?! Where'd he get that hammer?!'

The hammer made contact with her armored glove.

Big mistake.

The black steel made contact with the stinger, SNAPPING it off.

Then it hit her hand.

Her middle finger was broken instantly, followed by her ring and index fingers. T

he hammer had to weigh two and a half tons, from the look of it, and the red-capped plumber was swinging it like it weighed NOTHING! (AN: Play Breakthrough Even)

She barely shunpo'ed away to avoid breaking the rest of her arm.

She dodged Mario's attack.

She could _not_ dodge Luigi's.

His hammer made contact with her back. It did not break it, but there was no way it did NOT do damage.

She was launched into a tree.

And went through twenty or thirty more.

"Think that got her?"

"HADO 4: BYAKURAI!"

Mario dodged the thunderbolt, then got a metal fist to the face.

Just because she could kill them in two hits now did not mean her shikai was useless.

Suì-Fēng crudely reset her fingers, then glared at Mario.

"You will PAY for that."

Mario glared back, revealing no bruise on his face.

"I don't see you making me. And you've got another problem."

Suì-Fēng barely dodged Luigi's hammer of death.

'Shit! Time to use it!'

She used her unnamed kido/hakuda technique, which would make the capped brothers PAY.

"Didn't know you could power-up. Our turn!"

'WHAT?!'

Both took out two different items: Mario held a red tulip, Luigi a bird's feather.

Suddenly, Mario's overalls turned red and his shirt and cap turned white.

Luigi simply donned a yellow cape, but Suì-Fēng had no reason to assume that it didn't have a purpose, or that it was NOT going to hurt.

"Super Mario Bros Time!"

Suì-Fēng assumed she was royally, unflinchingly and totally FUCKED.

And she was right.

_5__th__ Division Barracks_

Shadow had gotten the two humans out of there using Chaos Control before he dealt with the Lieutenant of the 5th.

Momo Hinamori, her name was, and her zanpakutō was a fire-type. He deflected fireballs like they were child's play.

In a sense, to Shadow, they were.

Mario and Luigi were simply better at the fireball thing: they, at least, burned Shadow.

"Hado 31: Shakkahō!"

THAT made up for the weak-ass fireballs.

Shadow took off one of his limiter rings, increasing his speed.

Even Shadow had to be weary around that, if Sonic's Byakurai was anything.

'Fuck it.' He removed the rings around his ankles and left wrist, then landed on the ground.

"CHAOS!" Shadow was surrounded by a red aura.

"What the f-"

"BLAST!"

The aura exploded around Shadow, knocking Momo back by a few hundred feet.

"I don't have time for you idiots."

Shadow used Chaos Control, warping out of the 5th Division.

Back with the Bros

Suì-Fēng was regretting fucking with the Brothers.

That cape Luigi had could make him fly, and made him faster then her using shunpo!

Mario's fire flower increased his brute force, but his attack, the Mario Finale, charged much, MUCH faster.

Already, she was missing most of her tight-fitting pants, which now barely covered the general area below her waist and her backless shirt now barely covered her breasts.

"Forgot something?"

Suì-Fēng turned her head slightly, noticing that Mario had gotten hold of her braids.

'Oh, FUCK.'

"Bye-bye."

He started spinning her around like he would Bowser.

"So long-"

He let go, launching her into the sky.

"De Bowser!"

She screamed briefly before impacting on a building.

"That was cruel."

"BANKAI!"

White-blue reiatsu launched from Suì-Fēng's new position.

The woman now had a fucking rocket launcher attached to her arm!

"Jakuhō Raikōben!"

'Flying Hornet Whip'.

Fitting name.

"Mama Mia!"

"We don't got a choice, do we?"

Mario nodded.

"Let's do it!"

Both Bros charged their fire-wielding powers into their hands, charging for their ultimate attack: the Bro Finale.

Suì-Fēng, meanwhile, targeted the two with her rocket launcher of death.

"Ready, Mario?!"

"Ready!"

"SOREN BRO FINALE!"

The kido-enhanced Bro Finale launched from their hands while Suì-Fēng fired her rocket of doom. Red-and-green met gold halfway, exploding in a flash to rival a supernova.

"HOLY SHIT!"

Even with her heavy-as-all-holy-hell Bankai, the 2nd Division's captain was sent flying at hypersonic speed. '

Two humans with barely any knowledge of the spiritual arts and some kind of fire manipulation beat a Bankai.'

Her last thought before hitting the Repentance Cell?

'Well, at least I tried.'

The sekki-sekki rock walls nearly shattered on her impacting them.

Even so, she would not back down.

The Bros needed to get their asses handed to them.

They would share in her humiliation.

She pulled herself from the rock, shaking it off her body.

She was naked now, but really, did she care?

She wanted them dead: modesty could go to hell for all she cared.

"FUCKING DIE!"

Mario looked at the angry naked woman and shook his head.

"Mario Finale!"

The low-powered Finale hit Suì-Fēng, knocking her out for good this time.

She landed right beside her untouched haori.

Mario walked over to her, then covered her with the overcoat, preserving her modesty, however slightly. Luigi looked at the mild (to them) burns on Suì-Fēng's arms and back.

"_That_ had to hurt."

Mario straightened his cap and called back the fire flower.

"She'll be pissed when she gets up, Luigi. I just hope we can find Sonic before this gets any worse."

"Then let's-a go!"

Both bros jumped off.

With Sonic

Sonic just witnessed the Substitute Shinigami take out the third seat of the 11th Division, as said Division had been unleashed to deal with the Ryoka.

He wanted to gauge Ichigo's power, and it was extremely high.

'There's no way in hell he can do low-level kido, not without learning more control. The high-level stuff and my custom version of Kurohitsugi wouldn't even drain him. And he's extremely close to Bankai: he's too strong not to be.'

He also detected a Hollow taint in the kid: faint, but still there.

'How the hell did he find out that shinigami have hidden Hollow powers and wake that fucking Inner Hollow up?'

Sonic learned about _that_ just 50 years into his captaincy.

Ten emotionally traumatized shinigami from his Division, who barely survived an attack by overzealous and extremely drunk members of the 11th Division, suddenly woke up their Hollows and lost control completely.

Sonic had no choice to to kill them, having no clue how to stop them otherwise, as they had high-speed regeneration.

Sonic's official report was that Hollows got into the Seireitei, killing both parties before Sonic arrived and killed them.

He didn't want Captain-General Yamamoto or the Central 46 to learn the truth.

'Poor kids. At least Kurosaki's still in control.'

He would only confront the kid if his mask appeared.

It was how a shinigami/Hollow, or Vizard, used their Hollow powers: manifestation of a Hollow Mask. The less markings, the more powerful it is.

'And if I killed that Vasto Lorde two centuries ago, it could've reincarnated as Kurosaki...'

Sonic shook his head.

'I used the Saigo release on it and it used an ordinary fucking cero to counter it! It was too strong.'

It had to be the strongest of all the Vasto Lordes in Hueco Mundo, hiding away until that fateful day.

'Well, SOMEONE had to kill the damned thing if it reincarnated as Kurosaki. I'll need to find out later.'

"Nice job, Kurosaki."

Ichigo looked at the former captain.

"Why the hell didn't you help?"

"Gauging your power, mostly. If you were in any real danger, I'd've Bankaied and saved your ass."

"Bankai?"

'_Sonic, he doesn't know of Bankai_.'

'I figured that. He's a Substitute: they don't tell Substitutes anything.'

"It's the full release. A LOT more powerful then shikai. Yours is going to be terrifying once you get it."

'Constant release shikai almost always have compression-type Bankai.'

Sonic shuttered at the thought of Ichigo's as-yet unknown bankai.

'That blade as almost as much power as Captain-General Yamamoto's Ryūjin Jakka. And from what I've learned, he's only had his powers for less then two weeks. And I don't want to know about that fucking Hollow of his.'

Sonic shuttered again.

"What the hell's with you?"

"Evil thoughts keep popping into my head. Where's that idiot Shiba?"

Suddenly fireworks exploded in the sky.

"Ah, so he dealt with the 5th Seat. Let's find him. Maybe we can find my people while we're at it."

Sonic looked at Ichigo.

"You know shunpo?"

"What the hell is shunpo?"

Sonic sighed.

"Looks like I get to teach you when we have a free moment, kiddo. Let's find your cousin."

"WHAT? I'm not-"

"Your zanpakutō. What's its' name?"

Ichigo blinked.

"Zangetsu."

"My 6th Seat's zanpakutō was named Engetsu: Scathing Moon. Yours is Zangetsu: Slaying Moon. Both of you probably use the same attack, the Getsuga Tensho, or Moon-Fang Heaven-Piercer. His name was Isshin Shiba, and you look just like him."

Ichigo looked dumbfounded.

"Look, does he look like you, even slightly?"

"Yeah, but he's an idiot."

Sonic chuckled.

"Yup, that definitely sounds like Isshin when he's off-duty. It also explains why those two were confused when they saw you. He had Bankai, so we were grooming him for a Captain's position: the 10th and 3rd had openings back in my day. Look, let's find Ganju and get this over with."

Sonic muttered something about 'pain in the ass Substitutes' as he broke into a jog.

Ichigo easily caught up, although he was actually running.

"How the hell-"

"I'm naturally fast: I can break the Mach limit without trying."

Ichigo paled.

Sonic scoffed.

"Relax, I'm guarding your ass until we get somewhere safe. Leaving you behind is a stupid idea."

'Especially with that Hollow of yours.'

Sonic resisted shuttering.

"GANJU! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

THAT was a mistake, allowing the 11th Division to home in on their location.

'Fucking newb.'

10th Division barracks

"Captain-"

"I know."

Toshiro Hitsugaya had locked down the 10th Division, letting no one in or out.

There was a damned good reason, too: the orange haired Ryoka looked like their old captain, and while a number of 10th Division shinigami were gone, the majority from Isshin's days as a Captain were still here.

They might actually help the boy in his quest, whatever it was as a way to pay back their slightly insane former captain.

Toshiro and Rangiku Matsumoto were sure as hell tempted.

"The reiatsu signature was so close to Captain Shiba's, it's terrifying. His niece and nephew are too different. It's got to be his son."

Toshiro nodded, agreeing with his Lieutenant.

"Toshiro?"

The white haired boy turned to see a sight he wasn't expecting: Momo Hinamori.

She was hurt during a fight with one of the Ryoka which launched her into the 10th Division barracks, but she survived long enough for Toshiro and Matsumoto to patch her up.

After that, they locked the place down, not wanting to risk their peoples' lives, not after Captain Suì-Fēng got her ass handed to her.

Even though she was secretive, Toshiro knew about Jakuhō Raikōben and its' abilities.

'Fuck it. I need to know.'

"Matsumoto."

Rangiku glanced at her child-like captain.

"Taicho?"

"We're leaving. I hate to say it, but we need to find that orange haired Ryoka. If he is Captain Shiba's son-"

Momo perked up at that.

Other then Aizen, Isshin Shiba was one of her favorite Captains.

"Let me go with you."

"Momo, what we are about to do is extremely stupid at best and damn near treacherous at worst. I'd rather not let you-"

"I liked Captain Shiba! I could've chosen the 10th Division, you know."

Toshiro shook his head.

"So you've told me many times. Fine. But once the shit hits the fan, you leave and don't look back. I am not dragging you down with me."

"I won't leave, Shiro."

Hitsugaya sighed.

"For once, call me by my title."

He ditched the haori.

"Matsumoto, I'm taking a page from your book and taking an 'unscheduled leave of absence'."

Matsumoto smirked.

"Me too!"

She took the badge off her belt, setting it down on the table.

Momo did the same.

"Let's go. We have a Ryoka to track down."

"Understood!"

All three shunpo'ed out of the 10th division, tracking the Ryoka that would change everything.

They were watched by a man shaped like an egg, wearing a red and black outfit with goggles and sunglasses.

"So, Sonic's made his way back! HOHOHOHOHOHO!"

Doctor Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik chuckled as another man walked up beside him.

"Sonic-taicho is a pain in the ass, Doctor. Can you both... take care of him?"

He smirked.

"Consider it done...Captain Aizen." The ultimate bastard chuckled.

"I will leave them to you in a few day's time."

(E.G.G.M.A.N starts playing) HE'S BACK!

From the white timeless hell, it's Modern Eggman!

Aizen found the bastard hanging there, sent his past self through the Dangai and dragged the Egg into the Soul Society. And he's not alone.

As for the assumption that the Black Hollow that is still kicking Isshin's ass reincarnated as Ichigo, it's just that: an assumption.

Unless Kubo outright says Ichigo WAS the Black Hollow, it will remain an assumption on my and Sonic's part.

And Suì-Fēng will be back. The Mario Bros kicked her ass. She wants payback.

Also, expect Inner Hollows popping up when you least expect it. To me, they are a natural part of the soul, and cannot be ignored. In fact, expect that in ALL my _Bleach_ stories. And Ichigo will not be equal to his canon counterpart here: Sonic will be giving him some instruction, and Ichigo will be kicking more ass then before thanks to his unholy growth rate.

_Glossary_

_Mushroom Kingdom Power-Ups: While the Mario Bros have their jumping powers and fire manipulation abilities, they still need more power at times. Thus, the Power-Ups. They include:_

_Ice Flower: Hot fireballs turn into icy ones, freezing anything they touch_

_Fire Flower: Enhances fire powers_

_Feather: Gives a Bro a yellow cape, allowing him to fly_

_Starman: If you've played any Super Mario Bros game, you know what this does. If not, play one. NOW_

_Life Mushroom: Revives a Bro, literally, from the dead_

_Tanooki Suit: Allows a Bro to transform into a statue, making them invulnerable. Also grants flight abilities_

_More to be added in later entries_

_Chaos Control/Chaos Blast: Two of Shadow's Chaos Emerald energy-based abilities. Chaos Control stops time (although not as efficiently as certain forbidden kido) while Chaos Blast creates a massive explosion with Shadow at its' center. Taken from the game Shadow the Hedgehog. (Say what you will about it, those powers are BADASS)_

_Suzumebachi: Suì-Fēng's zanpakutō, whose name means 'Hornet'. Shikai takes the form of a hornet-themed metal gauntlet with a stinger twice the size of the middle finger. Special power: two hit kill, where if the stinger hits a butterfly-shaped mark twice, the target is killed instantly._

_Jakuhō Raikōben: Suzumebachi's Bankai form, which means 'Flying Hornet Whip'. In short, it is the shinigami version of a nuclear warhead-equipped Scud missile launcher, which is attached to Suì-Fēng's right arm. Suì-Fēng hates using it, as it is unwieldy, preferring to kill her targets using her shikai._

_Vizard: In layman's terms, a shinigami with Hollow powers. While it does not seem like it, Inner Hollows and zanpakutō spirits are alike in that they wish to both protect their wielder/host and fulfill his or her desires to the best of their ability. In the ____Bleach__ canon, only one Vizard has fully understood his Inner Hollow: Ichigo Kurosaki, after gaining the power to use the Saigo release. All shinigami can unlock these powers, so the term is used for those who have gained them. As stated above, emotional __stress can forcibly awaken an Inner Hollow, forcing them to take control to protect their host and master. This results in a power struggle between the two powers, turning the body into a berserker. Plural term is Vizards._

Next Time on _Aoi no Shinigami_: Suì-Fēng awakens, intending to get revenge for her shame at the hands of the Mario Brothers. Meanwhile, Sonic and Ichigo run into the Lieutenant of the 6th Division.

(_Fortune Street_ remix of _SMW_ final boss theme starts playing)

OH, FUCK YES!

Ja Ne!


End file.
